


He Met Him Twice

by SmudgeThistle



Series: Gravity Falls/Rick and Morty Crossover Comics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, it's a comic that's why there's no word count :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgeThistle/pseuds/SmudgeThistle
Summary: Stan's life after estrangement from his family has him chasing dreams in New York City, where people are far greyer than he expected...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies the beginning of my second Gravity Falls/Rick and Morty fan comic! :D A very sincere thanks to all that supported me through my first one with your kudos and comments! It means the world to me. UWU I promise this one will be better than the last! (I hope.)
> 
> I'm tagging this story "Stanchez" and whatever you prefer, romance or bromance, is up to you. :)
> 
> This story contains violence, swearing, alcohol and drug use and sexual references. If this is going to upset you, please do not read it. And, of course, I do not endorse this sort of behavior in real life. These characters have made some bad life choices. Please be kind to each other and yourselves. <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Do kids still say "greetings"? My Gravity Falls/Rick and Morty crossover comics are finally being continued! I'll have a bunch of new pages up by the end of this week. c: Hope y'all enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I want to assure all who are interested that my Gravity Falls/Rick and Morty crossover comic will be updated soon! While you wait here are some neon-grunge-y Stans and Ricks. C: These were pretty fun to do but I think I spent way too much time on them. XD There’s so much art I still want to make and I can’t seem to do it fast enough. Being productive is the only thing keeping me sane right now.


End file.
